Queen Heartwrencher
- Former Form= }}|alignment = Evil|species = Humanoid/Wasp Bee Monster (Formally)|role = Side Antagonist Main Antagonist (Wasp Saga)|status = Deceased (Corrupted)|weapons = Stinger Swords|theme = Theme Song}} Character Info Queen Heartwrencher was formally known as one of the Bee Monster that perished before at the hands of the heroes. This one coming from the Villain Universe run by Queen Chara where all the heroes were killed. After the Villain Alliance arrive for the villains help in the normal world, The Bee Monster join in as Jemki pet. It would get destroyed trying to kill one of the heroes by getting trapped in an exploding car. After being notice, Jemki along with the team decided to give it not only a revival but a new body as well with a special form of science and magic. Being the start of Heartwrencher life. After her painful defeat and the Villain Universe now fade into obscurity, She, along with the other villains from that universe, Would never forgive anyone for what they did in taking away their homeworld. The biggest different being that while some villains manage to do reform and even join the Villain Alliance after a while, Queen Heartwrencher was cold hearted and her wasp instinct took over her mind as she would be queen of the Wasp army. Even being a principle of an Academy of Evil. Her fate would be sealed in the Wasp Saga where after Voodoo found a infant inside the larva during the Twinsanity Saga, She decided to raise it which do to it kind nature, turn into a Bee instead of a Wasp. Queen Heartwrencher grown in anger for Voodoo action and send out her army of Wasp against her, Setting the battle at the new hive of Q-Bee Despite her best effort, She was unable to defeat Voodoo, Who keep trying to change her for the better, seeing her as a motherly figure. Her heart was too cold to listen to Voodoo and her rage was overboard, To the point where her form was getting unstable and corrupted, Turning her into a fearsome monstrous form as she try to murder Voodoo. She was killed by the Villain Alliance as there was no other choice and no other chance for her to change now. Backstory Like Heartwrencher, Who used to be a Bee Monster. Bee Monsters would normally cause mayhem through out multiple cities, such as Hectare City. Most of them would be killed by the heroes during their destruction. One of them nearly transform one of the Hectare hero "Stocking II" into one of them, thou it was short lived as the person to be back to normal. Appears in Main Story *Villain Take-Over Saga (Debut and Changed) *Twinsanity Saga (as Madam Amberley) Side Story *Wasp Saga (Main Antagonist) What-If Story *??? Friends and Enemies Family Members *Many Wasp (Servant) *Pandora (Former Daughter) Friends *Jemki *Every Wasp in her Army Enemies *Everyone in the Villain Alliance (Centerly Voodoo the Hedgehog) Ability TBA Trivia * Queen Heartwrencher was the first character to transform into a permament form, Formally used to be a Bee Monster turned Humanoid. This would be before another transformation of Ragepuff becoming Janae Jigglypuff. * Do to being a Bee Monster from the Villain Universe, She would be one of the few villains to never be reformed, No matter how many time the Villain Alliance try to get her to change, Which resulted in her rage corrupting her soul. * She is the first character to have her soul corrupted from the purest hate, Resulting in her magic form unstabling and transforming her into a monster. Category:Characters Category:OC Characters Category:IceLoverMei Characters Category:Female Category:Wasp Category:Monster Category:Corrupted Category:Human Category:Villain Category:Purest of Evil Category:Swords User Category:Hybrid Category:Side Antagonist Category:Deceased